


[Podfic] Breathless

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post s04e03: O Ye of Little Faith Father, Self-Hatred, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Move, you bloody bastard.But he can’t.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123904) by [emynii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynii/pseuds/emynii), [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/breathless_202009/Breathless.mp3).

**Music:** ["Hurt"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AHCfZTRGiI) by Johnny Cash.  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/breathless_202009/Breathless.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:19:58  
M4A (on anchor.fm) | [[link to mp3]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-8-15/107573244-44100-2-3b13ba70cb33d.m4a) | 18 MB | 0:19:58  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/breathless_202009/Breathless.m4b)  
  
| 29 MB | 0:19:58  
  
(m4b test)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/breathless_202009/Breathless.mp3).


End file.
